


Uniforms

by Eldabe



Category: Torchwood
Genre: British Monarchy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team watches the royal wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Royal Wedding Fic Fest](http://alba17.livejournal.com/200480.html). 
> 
> Posted on my [livejournal](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/135577.html).

"He should have worn the RAF uniform," Jack complained, leaning back in his chair.

"His position in the Irish Guards is of a higher rank," Ianto said calmly, again.

"He is serving in the Royal Air Force."

"And you're not biased at all," Gwen patted his shoulder.

Jack crossed his arms.

"It's just a uniform, Jack," Gwen continued, and Ianto's eyes widened in warning.

"It's not just a _uniform._ It represents affiliation and training. Prince William--"

"Duke of Cambridge, Jack."

"--serves in the RAF search and rescue, not the Irish Home Guard. That title is only honorary, he should be wearing the blues, he--."

"It's politics, Jack. And he is wearing his wings. Hush."

Jack grumbled under his breath, but Gwen and Ianto ignored him, leaning forward to watch the vows.


End file.
